


Brood Bingo

by skargasm



Series: Unbroken [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter finds out about Stiles and Spike's bet/game...Part of the Un/Broken verse but you don't need to have read that to enjoy this.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Xander Harris/Willow Rosenberg/Spike
Series: Unbroken [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021312
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Brood Bingo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mioo31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mioo31/gifts), [firedraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedraco/gifts).



> Blame firedraco and Mioo31 - I was minding my own business when they gave me this idea!
> 
> I actually thought it might be fun to have something a little lighter amidst the darkness of the other fics I'm working on, and I have really loved being back in my original fandoms.

[ ](https://imgur.com/mlqJvlo)

“You know the pair of you are completely wrong in doing this, right?” Peter asked Stiles, standing back and watching Derek and Angel fighting the fire-goblins. So far, Derek had lost his eyebrows and Angel had sacrificed his coat to the dangerous little bastards. 

“What? They knew the plan as well as everyone else – containment, fire extinguishers from a distance, then negotiations. It’s not my fault they both decided to throw themselves needlessly into the firing line,” Stiles sniggered at his pun, wincing when Derek landed heavily on the ground trying to avoid a particularly far-reaching flame. 

“Yes, but playing ‘Brood Bingo’ with Spike is hardly nice,” Peter stated, pulling Stiles slightly further back. Those goblins really had a good reach with their flames. Which no doubt explained Willow and Stiles stating that keeping their distance was necessary.

“Peter – be honest. Would you love me as much if I wasn’t just a _little_ bit evil?” Stiles replied, leaning into Peter’s space and kissing the hollow of his throat. Peter growled and pushed Stiles against the wall, pressing against his body.

“There is truth to your statement,” he muttered, rubbing his nose up and down Stiles’ neck, before catching the lobe of his ear between his teeth. He nipped it gently, pressing Stiles firmly against the wall when he bucked his hips in response. “You know, I don’t think they need us for this one – perhaps we should go home and – “

“Will you two stop eating each other and lend a hand please!” Angel’s strident tones interrupted the interesting suggestion Peter had been about to make and with a sigh, he turned from Stiles to see what was happening. Derek and Angel had managed to corral the fire-goblins into the corner of the alley they were in, and were fighting to keep them there. 

Grabbing one of the fire extinguishers whilst Stiles grabbed the other one, Peter moved forward and began to liberally spray the gibbering goblins down until they were soaked through with the white foam, slight sparks the best they could manage.

Once they were neutralised, Stiles stepped forward and began negotiations. They didn’t want to _have_ to kill them – it would be far preferably if they would relocate themselves somewhere a little less flammable than Portland. The series of arsons had baffled the police for quite some time, and Willow had given them the task of handling the goblins that evening. Peter more than suspected that she was using it as an opportunity for an evening with her husbands, but couldn’t begrudge her – she always ensured that they were fully informed of what they were dealing with, and it was often fun.

Especially watching Angel and Derek.

For some reason, Spike and Stiles had decided that they made an excellent pair – whether romantically or simply as friends – and pushed the two of them together as often as possible. Then they let slip that they were playing ‘brood bingo’ and Peter had forced Stiles to explain himself whilst the fighting had been going on.

“You didn’t have to step in – I had it handled!” Derek shouted, and Peter turned to see his nephew facing off against the vampire. 

“Really? Because from where I was standing, they were one step away from burning you alive!” Angel replied, getting into Derek’s face. “They’d already singed off your eyebrows – if I hadn’t stepped in, who knows what else would have happened!”

“To be fair, his eyebrows disappear whenever he changes,” Stiles muttered, having dealt with the goblins and joined Peter in watching the row.

“I’ve noticed that too,” Peter replied.

“My eyebrows do not disappear – “ Derek protested, throwing Stiles an irritated glare.

“Well they’re gone now!” Angel shouted, and Derek turned back to his human face to turn his glare at the vampire. “Oh!” Angel said when it became obvious from the thunderous look on Derek’s face, complete with furrowed brows, that they had not been singed off. “Well, I – “

“I do not need to be babied! I object to you acting like such a Mama Bear! I haven’t lost a fight since I moved to Portland – if you really think I can’t handle myself, then why did you let me join the pack?” Derek said angrily.

“Of course I think you can fight! I just don’t understand why you feel the need to throw yourself at every dangerous thing you can find – it’s like you have a death wish!” Angel protested, a pained look on his face.

“You’re one to talk – “ Derek retaliated. 

“This could go on for a while – shall we go home and I can tell you all the slightly evil things about you that I love?” Peter said to Stiles, gratified when the other man nodded eagerly. They were doing well, with Stiles slowly accepting that what happened with Void had not been his fault and realising his true worth. The fact that the Scoobies really appreciated his assistance in researching and fighting had gone a long way to helping with his self-esteem. That, and the fact that Peter had made damned sure that no calls from Scott McCall made their way through to Stiles since their last visit.

“Should we warn them that sunrise is coming?” Stiles asked as he and Peter began to walk back to where they had left the cars. 

“No – Angel can ride in the trunk of the Camaro,” Peter said, wrapping his arm around Stiles’ shoulders. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Derek and Angel were still arguing, the damp figures of the fire-goblins trooping out of the alleyway completely unnoticed by the squabbling pair. 

He wondered whether Stiles and Spike would let him in on their little bingo game.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> We've nearly made it to the end of the year - I bet a lot of us wondered if it would ever come. Hopefully, all of this talk of vaccines will come to fruition and 2021 will be better for us all.
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skar  
> x


End file.
